Sky Under the Ocean
by ArtificialThoughts
Summary: An emotional scene in the ocean. The titans are gone and Levi and Eren can finally let go. Levi x Eren! YAOI!


Sky Under the Ocean

Before you read, I believe Levi would be more emotional after being with Eren for a couple of years.

This one-shot was inspired by a video I saw on youtube that played the song Clarity covered by Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider.

Disclaimer: I don't own scheiße

* * *

Two horse rode through the lush green grasses. They glanced up, greeted only by the glowing red sunset, worrying them of their time left before dark. Two green capes fluttered violently in the wind. High excitement rolled off one, even disbelief. The other stared ahead, happy if the other was happy.

They neared a shore, one dismounting his horse impatiently. Eren kicked off his boots and threw them aside, his eyes only fixated on one thing: the ocean. The big, orange-looking, endless ocean. Eren observed it must reflect the sky's color, for the sky and ocean were both the same shade. He paused for a second, glancing at Levi. He impatiently watched Levi take off his boots more civilly then he did. He then proceeded to grab Levi's hand and run at full speed driving into the ocean. Eren didn't think twice about it, dragging Levi with him, splashing water in every direction. They were thigh deep in water, soaked to the bone with chilly waves moving around them. Their hair dripped with salty liquid. Eren licked his lips, a little surprised Armin was right.

Eren stared at the sky while splashing water around, still deciding whether he believed it or not. They had come so far. Humanity had come so far. They left those accursed walls to map the world, to see the world, to experience the world, and they finally hit water after riding on endless prairies and forests. Eren couldn't help but remember all those who sacrificed themselves to achieve this single moment. How vast the ocean seemed to new eyes. How grateful he was that he could see it with the one he loved. Levi stared at Eren, grabbing his hand under water. He was grateful too. He was blissful that Eren stood next to him, not someone else, or even worse, no one. They stood there, in the glowing orange water, looking at the falling sun, truly realizing they were free now.

"Shhh. Eren it's okay." Levi soothed. Eren's eyes started tearing. Levi brought their faces closer, staring directly into Eren's watery orbs as he rubbed his cheek in a loving manner. Eren looked down at Levi, bring their faces nose-to-nose. Levi wasn't even touching the sandy ground anymore, but floating upright by flinging his arms Eren's shoulders. They didn't go too deep, for Levi didn't know how to swim and would refuse to go deeper.

The sky darkening didn't go unnoticed. The moon soon stood where the sun did, a million little stars appearing one after another, illuminating the sky with it. Eren's hair was plastered to his face, as was Levi's. Small streams of tears rolled down his Eren's face, complementing the salty water, mixing in until you didn't know which was which. But even in the darkness, they could see each other so clearly.

"It's over. Levi...please." Eren whispered. Levi brushed Eren's hair out of his face. He pulled Eren down, and before kissing him, nuzzled his cheek with his nose. Crystal droplets free-fell to the water. Eren wanted nothing more. Nothing more. He has so much already. He felt selfish. But he could be selfish for once. He had given his body and soul to humanity, for humanity to win. But not his heart. Even if his heart was set killing titans, it belong to someone else. Levi cupped Eren's face, gently kissing him. He broke the kiss over and over again, repeatedly peppering Eren with kisses on the lips. He then deepened the kiss, not removing his velvet lips from Eren's. His slick tongue entered the crying boy's moist cavern, and quickly Eren's tongue joined the dance. They twisted and turn, salvia exchanging and dripping down their chins but neither could care. They were alive. They were here in each other's arms.

They broke the kiss, a long slim line of saliva connecting them. Levi offered Eren a half smile. Eren blushed. He realized how childish his actions were.

"Oi crybaby. Ready to get out and set up camp? We left the others behind but they are sure to catch up." Levi teased slightly.

Eren smirked weakly. Without replying, he swung his arm down and splashed Levi was generous amounts of water. Eren whole-heartedly laughed, his face still tear stained. Levi sighed. He looked at Eren, and decided to humor the baby once in a while.

"Hey brat." Levi gave Eren no time to realize what was happening until it was. He dove in for a heart stopping, smearing hot kiss, all tongue and teeth. He lapped everywhere in Eren's mouth, biting down on his lip, drawing blood. He continued to treat Eren roughly, eliciting a guttered moan from Eren. He kept nipping and licking, enjoying every taste his tongue came in contact with. Levi pulled away and observed his handiwork. Eren looked completely disorientated, a red blush complementing his face. Levi took the opportunity to splash Eren right then and there, smirking bigger as Eren came back to earth and starting coughing and chocking on salty bitter water.

Eren pouted. Playing dirty was always Levi's specialty. He then sighed, looking again at the hypnotizing sky. No matter what he did, Eren couldn't shake the sullen mood overlapping on his shoulders. "Levi...we've come so far, haven't we?" The single reality of standing right there, in the ocean, without any titans to worry about, was bliss. Being able to close your eyes in a world where you didn't have to worry about your existence being eradicated at any given moment was something new, something cherished. Even if the new generations would forget the fear, the struggle to live, those who lived through the horror will never forget. They would never take this beautiful world for granted.

Levi paused his movement. He turned around, staring straight into Eren's emerald green eyes, darker than usual in the navy blue sky, the water was just as dark. "Be proud, Eren. Remember this moment. The moment you are truly free of your chains. From your title. As am I. So it's okay to cry. It's okay to act childish. I'm here...and your here. So it's fine as along as were both alive." Levi finished. He unconsciously got closer to Eren as he spoke, wrapping his arms around him. A single tear fell from Levi's steel gray eyes, resting his head face down on Eren's shoulder, the single tear running down Eren's chest. It was fine to show weakness now. There was no persona to stay in. Eren returned the hug, wrapping his arms tight around Levi, and letting it all out. All the frustration, the fear, the happiness from the accumulated years. It's been eight years since he joined the Survey Corps. Eight years of emotional release. Levi held him close as he heard Eren's heart breaking wails of pain and happiness. He hiccuped as his breathing became too uneven while struggling to breathe properly. He continued to cry for a couple more minutes, all the while Levi patted his back, whispering small comforting phrases into his ear.

"L-Levi. Thank y-you. For a-always being by my side!" Eren closed his eyes tightly and yelled to get the words out in a comprehensible manner. He covered his mouth to stop any pitiful noises threatening to spill out.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't I be thanking you, Eren? For not dying on me. For always being right behind me no matter what I did to you. No matter what happened? No, thank you, Eren Jaeger." Levi just served to make Eren cry harder. Warm tears soaked his cold, see-through wet shirt.

"Shhh. It's fine. Lets get out." Levi didn't want Eren to freeze. He was already shaking, the water dropping a little in temperature. He guided a crying Eren out of the water. Their clothes were completely see-through, Levi observed. He led Eren back to the horses. He sighed. Once he had Eren steady on his feet, he proceeded to tug the clinging wet shirt from Eren's body. He groaned a little, knowing the pants would be worse. Eren quieted his crying, only sobbing now. Levi had him completely naked, but threw a blanket over him to dry him. Eren gathered his sense and wrapped himself in it, watching as Levi now undressed and gathered a change of sleeping clothes for them.

He helped Eren change like a baby, even though he knew Eren could manage for himself already. It was a small quirk Levi had, always wanting to do small things for Eren. He changed himself quickly too, getting camp ready on the sand, not far off from the ocean, but far away they were safe. Once the tent was set and a candle lit lantern lighting the inside, he brought Eren in, laying him down. He was about to leave when Eren pulled him down with him, quickly wrapping his arms around Levi. He looked surprised, but allowed it with no resistance.

"Thank You. Levi Ackerman." Eren whispered. Levi was silent and motionless for a moment, until he brushed the moist hair away from the torture boy's eyes, and bent down to kiss each swollen eyelid.

"Don't worry. I won't disappear. I'll be here when you wake up. So sleep peacefully, Eren. I love you." Eren's eyes widen, as he never heard those sweet, heavy words come out from Levi's lips. They knew how they felt towards each other without the need of words, but hearing it said by Levi's quite monotone voice was something Eren never counted on, but would cherish the words nonetheless. The mere fact the Levi voiced his only fear now made his heart burn. The fear of being left alone in the world without the person who basically carried Eren's world for him, who put his trust, his hopes, and future in Eren's hands with no half-hearted devotion was always Levi, and both Levi and Eren have been through too much loss, gain, and victory together to live without each other, for they had really become each other's missing half. There were times where Eren forgot what he fought for, but Levi was always there, ready stop Eren from falling further into frozen waves.

They could never forgive what has been taken from them. They could never truly heal from the pain, the loss, the unbearable uselessness they felt when their own comrades fell in battle. The frustration of being weak. But it was all over. All of it. They could never move on, but they can have a future. They can hold their pain, the nightmares, and broken hearts together, creating one whole being, one heart shared between them. Their love was incomprehensible to some soldiers, for some viewed the love they had as a handicap. Even Levi and Eren believed this at one point, but the purpose to live and survive for someone else brought them strength, gave them a bigger purpose than themselves, even if they were already fighting for humanity, but mere fact they fought to see each other one more time brought them more drive.

But now, they didn't have to worry. They didn't have to fear one would die. They were done with the titles of "humanity's strongest" and "humanity's hope." They were just two people, scarred and traumatized, but alive nonetheless.

Eren closed his eyes and draped the blanket over them. "I'll always love you, Levi." Levi smiled, kissing Eren's velvet silk lips goodnight.

* * *

Enjoy~!

-A.T


End file.
